vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kano
Summary Kano is a mercenary and the the leader of the Black Dragon organization, which is responsible of the death of many designed targets and for illegally selling weapons designed for murder. In both timelines he wears a metal plate on a part of his head due to the wounds he received, but is also equipped with a glowing red plated eye capable of emitting laser beams. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B, higher '''with preparation '''Name: Kano Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 35, in his late 50s or early 60s in MKX Classification: Human Mercenary, Black Dragon leader, General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cybernetic Enhancements, Expert Martial Artist, Preparation, Expert Knife Mastery, Strength Enhancing, Limited Energy Manipulation, Spin Dash, Laser Projection, Grenades, Stealth Mastery, Limited Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to Jarek and injured Bo' Rai Cho) | At least City Block level+ (Can hold his own against Sonya Blade, who defeated Quan Chi), higher 'with preparation (Used a weapon capable of dealing this much damage, can also utilize the Black Dragon's arsenal which includes W.M.D.) 'Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level | At least City Block level+ (Took a beating from Smoke and Kabal) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Hundreds of meters with handcannons. Standard Equipment: Butterfly knives | A cybernetic heart that gives him additional strength, The Black Dragon's arsenal which includes a handcannon with "the power of an atom", Disguise tech, Grenades, Retractable elbow blades Intelligence: Gifted (He is a genius in the art of crime, the leader of an international crime cartel Dragon, is very cunning, resourceful and skilled combatant) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kanoball:' Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. **'Kano Ball:' Kano spins in the air momentarily before launching at the opponent, hitting them several times. This can be charged. *'Down Ball:' Kano performs a Ball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way. **'Downward Ball:' Allows Kano to do an anti air grab before the opponent hits the ground. *'Upwards Kanoball:' Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. **'Uprise Ball:' Kano does an animation like Up Ball except he rolls downwards after getting to a certain height. *'Psycho Kanoball:' This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. *'Knife Throw:' Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. In MK9, he only throws one knife. **'Knife Toss:' Kano throws two knives. *'Blade Swipe:' Kano slashes his opponents with his knife in an upward swing. *'Blade Spin:' Kano spins both of his knives around his body, knocking the opponent up into the air if it connects. *'Air Throw:' While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. *'Chokehold:' Kano grabs his opponent and lifts them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them in the chest. In MK9, this move changes to a ground based choke. **'Kano Choke:' Kano grounds the opponent and smashes their head on the ground and then rolls over them to the other side. *'Eye Laser:' Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent. *'Inner Rage:' Kano concentrates for a short amount of time before covering his hands in red energy. Using this move increases the amount of damage dealt. *'Fist of Power:' Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. (MK:A) *'Parry:' Kano counters any physical attacks. *'Just the Tip:' Kano plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react, Kano proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. *'Lacerator:' Kano slashes his opponent with an elbow spike, turning them around. After that he stabs his knife into the abdomen of his opponent and diagonally slices the opponent's ribcage in half, exposing the organs. He then grabs the opponent behind the neck and thrusts them upwards, breaking their spine. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery File:Kano_versus.png|Original Timeline Kano. File:Kano_MK9.png|MK9 Kano. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spin Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8